


Getting Ready is a Struggle

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr!I had to include these four phrases:"Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion""The kids, they ambushed me""Run for it!""Hold still!"orthe one where Lena struggles to get her two half-Kryptonian children ready for the family BBQ.





	Getting Ready is a Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time writing supercorp family, i hope you love it as much as i did

Getting ready for any holiday with the Luthor-Danvers family was always a trip. 

First, there was Lizzy, the seven year old sass queen who absolutely could not find an outfit. Every time she got one on she would stand in front of the full length mirror for about 30 seconds then decide it was not for her and toss it to the ground on her search for another. She quickly messed up her room every time but Lena didn’t have the energy to fight her. Ultimately, the girl had super speed so once she finally decided, cleaning up wasn’t ever a problem.

Besides, Lena has her hands full with their other half-Kryptonian child, Jack. The three year old just loved to give Lena a hard time whenever he had to get his hair brushed. His curls were out of control and no matter how much Lena wanted to cut them, even just a trim, Kara was not having it. “Hold still!” she scolded, pushing her son back down onto the diaper table as he fought to hover out of Lena’s reach with a giggle.

“Jack! Stop giving your mama a hard time!” Kara called from the other room which effectively got Jack to slump back onto the table with a loud thump and a small pout. Lena rolled her eyes and continued her brushing, finally getting the blonde hair to somewhat resemble a tamed look.

Just as Lena was setting Jack on the ground, Lizzy came barreling through the door with a sudden gust of wind. “I found one!” she called, a giant grin on her face, “It has red, white and blue. There’s no better outfit to wear on the fourth of July!” she twirled in her dress, seemingly content with the outfit.

Lena almost forgot to remind her she shouldn’t be using her powers inside. Jack was still too young to comprehend the rule, but Lizzy has broken one too many things. “You look beautiful, honey.” she stepped forward, smiling down at her daughter and placing a kiss on the top of her head, “But you need to slow down. You nearly knocked your brother over.”

Lizzy glanced down at the toddling boy. He was a spitting image of Kara, just as Lizzy was of Lena. His blue shorts were a touch too big on him, sagging just low enough to show his pull-up, and the American Flag tank top he was sporting fit around his belly a little too tight. Lena couldn’t help but smile as the boy grinned up at his big sister, blue eyes twinkling in admiration. He truly adored her.

“He seems happy to see me.” Lizzy shrugged, crouching down to pinch one of his cheeks. “He thinks super speed is like the coolest power.” she explained, as if Lena didn’t know her own son.

“Oh yeah? Just like you think flying is the best?” she questioned with a raised brow, knowing full well her daughters envy toward Jack for that one.

Being half-Kryptonian, neither child seemed to present with all the powers Kara gets from the yellow sun, not that Lena was complaining. So far, Lizzy has super speed, super hearing (which makes for a difficult time around Christmas and birthdays), heat vision and freeze breath. Discovering each power was a new adventure for Kara and Lena, but they got through and though Lizzy can be a bit much sometimes, she always puts the safety of everyone around her first. Just like her mom.

Jack on the other hand, can fly. No other powers seem to be presenting and Lizzy had all of hers by his age so Lena was sure he was finished, or at least hopeful. Kara on the other hand believes he still needs some time to grow into them. Either way, a floating toddler is enough for Lena.

“Up, up, away!” Jack yelled, sticking both hands in the air just as he had seen his mom do multiple times. He began rising at an alarmingly fast speed, only to be caught by Lizzy’s quick reflexes and pulled back down to her hip.

As she held him still, she was laughing. It had taken a while for them to get to this point. Jack started showing his powers a couple months after his first birthday and Lizzy was furious. Of course, being that she was already five she had all of her powers. But they weren’t enough, not when her little brother could fly. It was only in the passed couple months that Lizzy really started to come to terms with the fact that she doesn’t get to have all of her mom’s powers.

“Flying _is_ the best.” Lizzy shrugged, “but so is he. So, I guess it fits.”

Lena’s heart warmed at the sentiment. She really was so proud of how far her daughter had come. She stepped forward and wrapped both of her children into a tight hug, dropping kisses all over their heads and cheeks. “I love you both so, so, so much!”

The pair were giggling at this point, struggling to get out of Lena’s grasp. Obviously they won, effectively turning on their mama. They decided it was their turn to attack and between the two of them they tackled Lena to the ground, a play fight ensued.

After a few moments, Kara was in the door. She had a phone in one hand, holding it up to her ear and her other hand was on her hip. “We’re leaving in like five minutes Alex, I promise!” Kara spoke into the receiver, giving her family a questioning look. A small smile threatened to pull at her lips from the sight of her three favorite people in a tangled mess on the floor.

“The kids, they ambushed me.” Lena raised her hands in defense to which Lizzy scoffed and Jack laughed maniacally. 

Kara rolled her eyes, the smile finally coming through. “See you at Eliza’s, bye.” she clicked the phone to hang up, sliding it into the back pocket of her shorts. “What exactly is happening here, and why isn’t Jack’s hair brushed yet?” Kara questioned, crossing her arms over her chest still amused.

Lena groaned as she spared a look at her son who, sure enough, had locks of hair going in every direction despite all the time Lena spent trying to keep it down. “I give up on that hair, Kara.” she sat up, propping her weight onto her elbows and looking at her wife, “I think we need to just cut it all off.”

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and stepped into the room, scooping the boy off the floor and ruffling his hair. She moved the blonde locks around, pulling and shifting it until it looked just right. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion, dear.” she smiled as Lena rose to her feet, placing a kiss on her cheek. “The hair stays.” she concluded with a smile.

Lena groaned, “No, I think I’m going to cut it.” she wore a mischievous smile, reaching for the toddler, opening and closing her palms. The action elicited a giggle from the boy as he bowed his head away, eyes scrunched shut and a small hand out in front, batting his mama’s hands away.

Lizzy’s eyes widened as she tore Jack from Kara’s arms, sprinting out of the room but remembering not to use her powers. “Jack! Run for it!” she yelled, placing him on the ground and pulling his arm to jog next to her.

With the kids distracted and out of sight, Lena slid herself easily into Kara’s open arms. Kara grinned, capturing Lena’s lips in a slow kiss. “You know,” she spoke against her lips between kisses, “no matter how many times I see you playing with those two, it never ceases to make me love you even more than before.”

Lena nodded, having heard the comment from her wife’s lips multiple times before. “I know,” she kissed her again, “I love you too.”

Alex was not happy when the family of nearly all super-powered people, two of which could literally fly, were late to the family BBQ. 

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
